moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
}} How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is a 2019 American computer-animated action fantasy film written and directed by Dean DeBlois. The voice cast of the film consists of Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Cate Blanchett, Craig Ferguson, and F. Murray Abraham. The film was released in the United States on February 22, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Hiccup, Toothless and their fellow dragon-riders continue to rescue captured dragons in order to bring them to Berk and its bustling dragon and human utopia. Their efforts have resulted in the island becoming overpopulated with dragons. In a response to the overcrowding, Hiccup desires to find the "Hidden World", a safe haven for dragons spoken of by his late father Stoick. Meanwhile, a white female Fury, held captive by warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the warlords' use as an alpha. Toothless discovers the white Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods and the two become enchanted with each other until the Light Fury, sensing Hiccup's nearby presence, becomes frightened and flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the area which were intended to trap Toothless. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, revealing he has hunted down all the other Night Furies, but Hiccup has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel escapes, burning down Hiccup's house and part of Berk in the process. In response, Hiccup rallies the citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World and safety from dragon hunters. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island on which they initially plan to rest for a short while, but they soon begin to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless's inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup rebuilds an automatic tail for him. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army and quickly reports back to Hiccup. Hiccup and the dragon riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap and barely escape. Ruffnut is captured, but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go and secretly follows her to the Berkians' new location. Hiccup and Astrid, who are searching for Toothless, find the Hidden World and see Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there with Toothless now betrothed to her. When the two are soon discovered, Toothless rescues Hiccup and Astrid and returns them to the Berkians, with Hiccup realizing his people would be intruders and unsafe in the Hidden World. Suddenly, Grimmel appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury (who followed Toothless). Toothless's alpha status allows Grimmel to capture the rest of Berk's dragons by threatening to kill the Light Fury if any dragon or Berkian attacks. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the dragon riders to stop Grimmel and his army. Gliding on wing suits, they catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a battle. Hiccup frees Toothless while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase, but Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless in midair, causing the dragon to fall helplessly towards the ocean. Hiccup, realizing he cannot rescue Toothless alone, frees the Light Fury and implores her to save Toothless. He then lets go, causing him and Grimmel to fall towards the water as well. The Light Fury, however, unexpectedly returns to save Hiccup while Grimmel impacts the water and dies. Back on the island, Hiccup realizes that dragons will never be safe in the human world. Hiccup bids a tearful farewell to Toothless and all of the Berkians set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. Toothless and the Light Fury lead the rest of the dragons away to their new home. Three months later, Hiccup and Astrid marry on the island on which the Berkians have settled. Ten years later, Toothless and the Light Fury are shown to have given birth to three hybrid dragon fledglings known as Night Lights. Hiccup, Astrid, and their two children sail across the sea and reunite with the dragons at the edge of the Hidden World. After introducing his two children, Hiccup takes their son flying on Toothless while Astrid and their daughter fly on Stormfly, accompanied by the Light Fury and their offspring. Hiccup vows that until humankind can co-exist peacefully with each other, the dragons will wait untill the time comes when they will return in peace. Voice cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *America Ferrera as Astrid *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Kristen Wiig and Justin Rupple as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Kit Harington as Eret *David Tennant as Spitelout and Ivar the Witless Videos Category:How to Train your Dragon Category:DreamWorks films Category:Kids & Family Category:Films about dragons Category:2019 films Category:Films based on books Category:American fantasy films Category:Rated PG movies Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2019 adventure comedy films Category:2019 American adventure comedy films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:2010s American adventure comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 American computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2010s American computer-animated films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films set in the Viking Age Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Fantasy films Category:2019 fantasy films Category:2019 American fantasy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s American fantasy films Category:Children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:2019 children's animated adventure films Category:2019 American children's animated adventure films Category:2010s children's animated adventure films Category:2010s American children's animated adventure films Category:Children's animated fantasy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:2019 children's animated fantasy films Category:2019 American children's animated fantasy films Category:2010s children's animated fantasy films Category:2010s American children's animated fantasy films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:2019 fantasy-comedy films Category:2019 American fantasy-comedy films Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films Category:2010s American fantasy-comedy films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:2019 children's fantasy films Category:2019 American children's fantasy films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:2010s American children's fantasy films Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Films produced by Bonnie Arnold Category:Films directed by Dean DeBlois Category:Screenplays by Dean DeBlois Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Scandinavia Category:Films without opening titles